Demigod Safehouse
by CaitieCait101
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico move into a house and start to go to Goode High to help demigods.
1. Moving in

Annabeth's P.O.V.

* * *

Percy, Thalia, Nico, and I got out of our car and faced our new house. We'd just finished the Giant War and were now creating a safe house for demigods. At least until Rachel could call for one of her dads chauffer's to come and transport them safely there.

The house was nice. It looked pretty modern and had good architecture. All the walls were white except that of the bedrooms. All the floors were white carpet, except the kitchen and bathrooms, which had white tile. The furniture was all black or white leather.

There was something for all of us. Percy got a salt-water pool that acually has fish and plants in it. I got a library, where all the books were written in greek. Thalia got an archery room. And Nico got a game room. So...Yeah.

We went to the local school. Goode High, where Percy was already going and pretty well known. Chiron and Paul pulled some strings to where the four of us were all in the same classes. Except for Gym and Extracurricular. They also made sure we all got lockers near eachother

We would have just stayed with Sally, but their apartment didn't have enough room for us, never mind six, seven other kids as well. It would have been more crowded than the Hermes cabin had been before the Second Titan War.

We also had to get jobs.I sighed, this was _not_ going to be easy.

Oh, another thing. Thalia quit the hunters of Artemis a month ago. She got tired of staying the same age while all her friends aged up.

Tomorrow was our first day. I checked our schedule.

**8:00 to 8:30** **English**

**8:35 to 9:05 (Anchient) Greek**

**9:15 to 9:45 Math**

**9:50 to 10:20 Science**

**10:25 to 10:55 Gym**

**11:00 to 11:40 Lunch**

**11:45 to 12:15 Extracurricular**

**12:20 to 12:50 Reading**

**12:55 to 1:25 (American) History**

**1:55 to 2:25 Library Time**

**2:30 to 3:00 Free Time/Study Hall**

**3:00 Leave**

Hmm. Nice enough schedule. The Extracurriculars for every body are:

Percy: Swim Team (of course!)

Annabeth: Deabate Team

Thalia: Archery

Nico: Debate Team ('cause he couldn't find anything else)

My room has light grey walls and dark grey carpet. All the furniture was a medium grey. There was a desk with a computer on it. I almost paniced, but when I walked over I saw an Eta on the top an realized it was one of the demigod computers that was from Hephaestus' line of electronics for demigods. I also saw a grey iphone, I looked on the back, sure enough, there was the Eta.

My bed had a light grey comforter and sheets. The pillows were a slate grey. I opened my closet and saw clothes. Lots of clothes. I saw every shade of grey there was. There was also some blues. I looked in my grey dresser. There where white, black, grey, and blue jeans and shorts, all sorted out. My door was grey on the outside and the inside.

While everybody else were in their rooms, I decided to explore the house a bit. There were a bunch of rooms. Like imaging four halls each with six doors on either side. And a seventh on the end. Then there's a fith that leads to our rooms. Two doors on each side. All of the rooms have their own bathrooms. There was also a bathroom at the end of the hall. It had four sinks and nuetral colors.

I, saw the living room which had 2 sectionals. The sections alternated white and black. The mini table, which seperated the sectionals, had black wood framing white frosted glass in the center. There was a matching coffe table with the same glass and wood. There was a large flat screen T.V. with a white skin. There was a black case with white shelves for decorations and gaming systems.

Next, I found the kitchen. There where white cabinets and counters with black granite counter tops. Stainless steel fridge, oven, dishwasher, trash compacter, sink, and grill on the bar. There was also 8 black and white stools. Then,the dining room, which had black wood table with white chairs that seated 12. The walls and floor were white.

Then, I found then media room. There had to be at leat 40 seats in there. They alternated white, black, white. The carpet was black. Walls were white. The wide screed was at least 10 yards wide and 3 yards tall. It was amazing.

After that, I found my favorite room so far. The library! There was _every single book_ I had _ever _seen, and then some! But, that wasn't even the best part. The were all written in ancient greek!

I looked at all the books and found an interesting one. So, I sat down and read. The bad thing is: I lost track of time. I was a bit over halfway done, when Percy burst into the room. I finally looked up from my book.

"What is it, Seaweed Brain?" I asked skeptically, but then saw the look on his face. "What happened?!"

"Where have you been?" He asked me.

"What? I've been here." I said, wondering why he seemed panicked.

"Um? Wise girl?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You've been in here?" He asked. "For four hours?"

"Ye- Wait, _WHAT?!_" I screeched.

"Yeah... we finished looking in our rooms and waited for you, but when we looked in your room, you weren't there. We've been yelling for you for, like, two hours!" He explained. I paled. _Oops._

"Uh... Sorry?" It came out more a question, though.

"It's-" He started.

"Annie! You're Ok!" Yelled Thalia. She practically tackled me with a hug.

"Whoa! _Thalia!_" I scolded.

"_Annie!_ You had us worried sick!" She scolded back. "_Especially a_ _little someone!_"

Percy and I blushed. Nico ran in and saw me.

"Oh. You're Ok. Good." He said relieved. He wasn't a hugger.

"Yeah. I think the walls are sound proof." I replied casually.

"Hey, who wants dinner?" Thalia asked.

Every one agreed with her. Little did we know how hard living together would really be.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. I only own the plot, Hephaestus' line of electronics, and my OC's.**

**Bye!**


	2. Dinner Disaster

Percy's P.O.V.

* * *

_"Hey, who wants dinner?" Thalia asked._

_Every one agreed with her. Little did we know how hard living together would really be._

* * *

All right. My turn. Now, dinner turned out to be a _disaster_. I mean, everything was fine, until it came time to flip the barbecue.

"Ok! Six minutes is up! Flip it, Kelp Head!" Thalia called out.

"Al-" I was interupted.

"No! I've only counted to four minutes! Don't flip it!" Nico said. Let the fun begin.

"Nico! You know you count slowly!" Thalia protested.

"Guys, stop-" Annabeth started.

"No!" They cut her off.

They ended up leaving the room.

"Wise girl?" I said.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"How are we gonna keep them from fighting when we actually find demigods?" I asked.

"I don-" Sadly, she was interupted. Again.

"I'M GONNA KILLL YOU!" Thalia screeched.

"NOT IF I GET THERE FIRST!" Nico yelled.

"Percy, stay here, I'll handle this. Oh, go head and flip it one more time." She said.

"Ok." I answered. She left the room to go break up the fight.

"Guys- GUYS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I heard Annabeth scream.

"He did it!" Thalia called just as Nico said: "She did it!"

I laughed when I heard that. They sounded like four-year-olds.

"I don't care who did it. I just care who's cleaning it up. Which will be you two." She started.

"What?! N-" They started to protest.

"Care to test my aiming?" Annabeth asked. Silence.

"Ok. They're cleaning up. Go ahead and put the barbecue on the plates. I'll add the fruit.

Turn off the oven too." She told me.

"Ok." I followed her instructions.

Once the table was set Annabeth called out, "Guys! Dinner's ready!"

They were there in a few momments and Annabeth sat across from Nico and I.

"Hold on." I told them.

"Seaweed brain, what are you doing?" Annabeth asked me.

"This." I clicked on the grill and a flame appeared.

"Oh, Ok." They agreed. We all scraped a part of our meal into the fire for our godly parents.

"Guys?" I said, suddenly very concerned.

"Yeah?" They replied.

"How are we gonna handle this when we have more demigods with us?" I asked.

They looked very concerned - and much more scared - now.

"Oh gosh, I don't know!" Thalia said.

Well, this should be _fun_.


End file.
